


Несколько снов до свадьбы

by Attyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кагами видит сны с Куроко - много, слишком много, чтобы их могла вместить его голова, и однажды все-таки решает уровнять присутствие Куроко в своей жизни и в своей голове.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несколько снов до свадьбы

Сны с Куроко преследовали Кагами едва ли не с начала знакомства — как будто тот в самом деле стал тенью, прицепился к плечам и надежно окопался в голове. Сначала Кагами по ночам просто играл с Куроко. Потом убегал от Куроко и его проклятой собаки.  
А потом целовался с Куроко в раздевалке, прижав его к шкафчикам.  
Или они с Куроко задерживались вдвоем в душевой.   
Или ехали куда-то на метро, и толпа прижимала их друг к другу так, что Кагами утыкался носом в макушку Куроко, а членом — в его спину, и это было слишком хорошо.  
Кагами ненавидел себя за эти сны. Забивал воспоминания о них так глубоко, как только мог — потому что видеть потом Куроко наяву было очень странно. Хотелось просто подойти и извиниться — за то, что посмел думать о Куроко _так_.  
Хорошо еще, что рядом с настоящим Куроко Кагами удавалось не думать ни о чем пошлом. На это просто не оставалось места в голове — все занимал Куроко.  
Ну, немного Кагами оставлял баскетболу и еде.

Когда ему приснился финал Зимнего Кубка, Кагами сначала обрадовался, а потом огорчился — все-таки к снам про Куроко он как-то привык... Хотя Куроко и сейчас был тут: стоял в двух шагах и смотрел мимо Кагами, на Акаши.  
Это разозлило. Как будто Кагами не забил только что свой — их — победный мяч, как будто не было этого долгого и очень трудного пути сюда, к финалу. Куроко смотрел на Акаши. Кагами хотел его окликнуть, даже дернулся в его сторону, но тут пол ушел у него из-под ног, будто его сдернул одним махом какой-нибудь великан.  
Кагами на мгновение провалился в темноту, а когда вынырнул из нее, обнаружил, что стоит почти под кольцом, чуть сбоку, почему-то в пиджаке поверх формы.   
Рядом с ним стоял Акаши с книжкой каламбуров Изуки в руках.  
А на поле выстроились команды — в две шеренги, так что оставался достаточно широкий проход, в котором под взглядом Кагами показались Теппей с Куроко под руку. Кагами засмотрелся на снежно-белое подвенечное платье с голубоватым отливом, но потом устыдился, и на Куроко тоже оказался пиджак поверх формы. Ниго, до этого ехавший на шлейфе, шлепнулся на пол, но позлорадствовать Кагами не успел — Куроко уже стоял рядом с ним, держа его за руку, а Акаши распахнул книгу на середине и всмотрелся в нее.  
Он уже открыл рот, но его голос потонул в противном дребезжании будильника.   
Кагами прихлопнул его ладонью и тяжело вздохнул. Попялился бездумно в потолок, понимая, что ему чего-то не хватило... после чего решительно переставил будильник на полчаса вперед и перевернулся на бок, закрывая глаза.

Куроко обычно казался невесомым, но когда они стояли напротив Ракузана на финальном построении, Кагами боялся, что его уронит — сам слишком устал, и теперь ощущал чужой вес вполне отчетливо.  
— Я должен вернуть Огиваре-куну его подарок, — прошептал вдруг Куроко, переводя дыхание. Смотрел он куда-то на трибуны, и все остальные игроки вдруг отдалились, стали несущественны. Только на трибуне мерцал ярким пятном друг детства Куроко — Кагами хотелось швырнуть в него мячом. Но вместо этого он поставил Куроко на ноги, взял его запястья в ладони и внимательно посмотрел на напульсники. Ага, вот этот, более потрепанный...  
Кагами стащил его, осторожно поглаживая запястье и ладонь Куроко большим пальцем, а потом не удержался, прижался губами — кожа была прохладная, нежная — и пока он целовал запястье Куроко, декорация вокруг опять поменялась.  
— Объявляю вас мужем и Кагами, — Акаши захлопнул книгу. — Можете выиграть Зимний кубок.  
Кагами не успел опомниться, потому что Куроко врезал ему под ребра и поцеловал, когда он согнулся от боли. Кагами зажмурился, теряясь в ощущениях и картинках, но целовать Куроко хотелось нестерпимо, и Кагами обнял его, прижимая к себе, и ответил на поцелуй…

Подвязка была очень тугой. Кагами не задумывался, откуда она вообще взялась на Куроко, его лихорадило от ощущения кожи под ладонями и губами, и он, кажется, уже наелся ткани, но никак не мог ее снять...  
— Да тяни ты уже сильнее, дебил! — заорал со спины Аомине, и Кагами, не глядя, показал в сторону его голоса средний палец.  
И почему же не поддается эта дурацкая подвязка... или это был напульсник?.. Кагами тряхнул головой, пытаясь понять, что происходит — и картинка снова сменилась.  
Во рту все еще стоял привкус ткани, как не сглатывай, но все это не так важно, потому что Кагами всем телом чувствовал тепло Куроко — плечом, боком и бедром. Повернуть голову Кагами боялся, но мучительно хотел. Его отвлекла подозрительная возня под столом — и недовольный громкий голос Аомине оттуда же.  
— Ну и чей кроссовок нам нужен, кто из них невеста?!  
— Снимай с обоих, Аоминеччи! — тут же отозвался Кисе, и Кагами ощутил, как его схватили за щиколотку и потащили — видимо, сдергивать обувь...

Кагами со стоном открыл глаза и тут же снова зажмурился. Выплюнул уголок подушки. Отодвинулся от обогревателя и зашарил ладонью в поисках надрывающегося будильника.  
— Вставать-то будешь? — спросила Алекс и снова подергала его за ногу.  
Кагами пробормотал, что еще несколько минут — в голове все еще царила мешанина обрывков из сна, и нестерпимо хотелось найти Куроко и то ли проверить, правда ли его кожа на вкус такая... такая нежная, и сладкая, и вкусная... Кагами сглотнул и зажмурился.  
Алекс выпустила его ногу и ушла — Кагами слышал, как она возится на кухне, и снова начал задремывать. Он успел увидеть, как они с Куроко оказываются наедине в какой-то комнате, где из всей мебели одна кровать, и Куроко смотрит на Кагами нечитаемым взглядом... а потом светло улыбается.  
Кагами уже наклонился, чтобы снова его поцеловать, как вдруг в комнате пошел дождь.  
Холодные капли побарабанили по лбу и потекли на шею, Кагами вскинулся и обнаружил перед собой Алекс с графином воды.  
— Давай, пятнадцать минут и на пробежку, — сказала Алекс, выливая остатки воды на его макушку. — Сам просил тебя потренировать!  
Кажется, она ждала благодарности. Кагами хватило только на возмущенный вопль.

Алекс отпустила его вечером, выжав все соки, и сама свалила куда-то, заявив, что она молодая женщина и должна развлекаться, а не весь день учить обезьяну забирать подборы.  
Он задремал в душе, увидел очередную мысленную подборку кадров с Куроко, и понял, что больше так не может. Еще немного, и его голова просто взорвется, так много в ней будет Куроко — нужно было хотя бы свести к равновесию его присутствие в жизни Кагами и в его мыслях.  
К счастью, Куроко как будто даже не удивился предложению встретиться.  
И в самом деле пришел. Кагами почувствовал его затылком, обернулся, безошибочно найдя взглядом — Куроко будто светился на фоне темного парка за пределами уличной площадки.  
На самом деле, Кагами его всего два дня не видел, но сейчас казалось, что целую вечность.  
И терять еще больше времени он совершенно не собирался, поэтому решительно подошел к Куроко, подсознательно ожидая, что тот растворится сейчас, исчезнет, но Куроко никуда не делся.  
Задрал голову и спокойно посмотрел в ответ.  
— Что-то случилось, Кагами-кун? — спросил он так, будто ему не было интересно. Хотя Кагами мог поспорить на что угодно, что это не так. Если бы Куроко не было интересно, он бы не пришел.  
Понимание этого теплом откликнулось внутри, Кагами вздохнул и сжал кулаки.  
— Да, — коротко выдохнул он. — Ты мне снишься.  
Куроко удивился. Тонкие брови на мгновение приподнялись, глаза расширились — и тут же его лицо снова стало спокойным. Кагами только чувствовал его учащенное дыхание, и никак не мог сдерживаться больше.  
— И вчера я видел во сне нашу свадьбу, — добавил Кагами, собираясь за это все-таки извиниться — но не успел.  
Куроко вдруг улыбнулся — по своим меркам широко, азартно, будто видел перед собой новую цель, ради которой надо было жить, и Кагами просто не смог продолжать. Только смотрел на эту улыбку. На то, как губы Куроко легко шевельнулись, и он наконец ответил:  
— Ты мне тоже нравишься, Кагами-кун. Но давай пока обойдемся без свадьбы?  
Кагами хотелось его поцеловать, но тогда эта улыбка могла пропасть, поэтому он взял Куроко за руку, поднял ее к губам и поцеловал запястье — наяву кожа Куроко оказалась теплой. Кагами чувствовал все ускоряющееся биение пульса, продолжая целовать нежную кожу, потом лизнул ее — немного солоноватую на вкус...  
Кагами не удержался, зажмурился от удовольствия, прихватил кожу зубами, сжал их, стараясь оставить след.  
— Это уже больно, — тихо сказал Куроко, и Кагами тут же зализал отметины от зубов.  
Он открыл глаза, и теперь они с Куроко снова смотрели друг на друга. Кагами все еще не выпустил его запястье, снова провел языком по влажной коже — и Куроко, вторя его движению, облизнул нижнюю губу.  
Пришлось оторваться от его запястья, но не выпустить руку — Куроко провернул ладонь, и они переплели пальцы, когда целовались, приноравливаясь друг к другу, и наяву Куроко оказался удивительно отзывчивым.  
Кагами обнял его свободной рукой, прижимая к себе, и отчетливо понял, что его такой дурацкий сон вполне может стать правдой... хотя бы некоторая его часть.

Мяч казался живым. Кагами сжимал его обеими ладонями и убеждался в этом все сильнее с каждой секундой — глубоко внутри мяча билось сердце. Его ритм что-то выстукивал, нужно было только прислушаться получше, но стоило Кагами поднести мяч к уху, как его выбили из рук.  
Он вдруг оказался на площадке, один против множества теней, и где-то впереди, уже почти у кольца, тени собирались забить. Кагами знал откуда-то, что этого допустить нельзя, и рванулся вперед. Он проскакивал мимо безликих фигур, не обращая внимания на их попытки его остановить, и уже почти настиг ту, которая вела мяч, но тень решила забить трехочковый.  
Кагами замешкался на долю секунды и бросился под кольцо, уверенный, что мяч отскочит — и тот в самом деле не провалился в сетку, и Кагами снова схватил его обеими руками.  
Мяч изменился из-за его прикосновения, и спустя безумно долгое мгновение Кагами уже прижимал к себе Куроко. Тот смотрел меланхолично, только его сердце стучало все так же быстро, будто Куроко волновался.  
Кагами сглотнул. Надо было что-то сказать — Куроко в его руках как будто чего-то ждал — но нужные слова не хотели находиться. В голове было гулко и пусто, будто она сама стала баскетбольным мячом. Куроко улыбнулся чуть разочарованно и высвободился из его рук, Кагами тут же схватил его и прижал к себе, так сильно, как только мог... и охнул от меткого удара под ребра.

Призрачная баскетбольная площадка выцвела, оставляя после себя привычные стены спальни. Куроко сонно жмурился напротив. Кагами потер пострадавшие ребра.  
— Не надо меня душить, пожалуйста, Тайга-кун, — пробормотал Куроко.  
— Не буду, — честно пообещал Кагами, переводя дыхание, и снова притянул его поближе — Куроко сначала напрягся, но потом расслабился с коротким зевком и, кажется, заснул снова.  
Кагами ткнулся лбом ему в плечо, согнувшись, и вздохнул — никак не мог привыкнуть к Куроко в своих руках, своей постели, своей жизни, и периодически начинал путаться, что на самом деле, а что ему снится. Иногда он боялся, что снится ему все, и отчаянно не хотел просыпаться.

Куроко был горячим. Везде — руки, шея, грудь — Кагами вел ладонями по его телу и вздрагивал, обжигаясь. Он никак не мог решить, чего ему больше хочется, изучать Куроко на ощупь или на вкус, и пытался сделать все и сразу, теряясь и путаясь в ощущениях. А еще Куроко не собирался лежать спокойно, выкручивался из-под Кагами, приходилось его удерживать постоянно, и трогал в ответ.  
А потом неожиданно толкнул в грудь — Кагами даже замер, пытаясь понять, что происходит — и они перекатились.  
Куроко наконец открыл глаза, кажущиеся еще более огромными, чем обычно, наклонился к Кагами, усевшись к нему на живот.  
Кагами поднял неожиданно тяжелую руку, смахивая каплю пота с его носа, перевел дыхание.  
— Мне кажется, что я опять сплю, — пожаловался он.  
Ему вообще теперь часто казалось, что он видит сны наяву. Куроко был там и тут, влившийся в жизнь Кагами так свободно, как до этого оказался в его мыслях.  
Куроко наклонился ниже и вдруг впился зубами в его плечо — так, что Кагами вздрогнул и заорал от неожиданной вспышки боли, острой и яркой.  
— Какого хрена?! — возмущенно выдохнул он, когда Куроко поднял голову.  
— Чтобы ты понял, что не спишь, — пожал плечами Куроко и облизнулся. Кажется, он собирался еще что-то сказать, но Кагами с поцелуем успел первым.  
Куроко не поддался, отвечая и тут же перехватывая инициативу — Кагами в такие моменты чувствовал, как от их общего жара у него плавится мозг, и мог только стонать, расслабившись и позволив Куроко творить то, что ему хочется.  
Куроко, засранец, уже успел слишком хорошо выучить реакции Кагами и пользовался этим на полную катушку. Кагами сказал бы, что это нечестно, если бы не понимание того, что он и сам великолепно знает, что если погладить Куроко по пояснице и царапнуть ямочки над ягодицами, он прогнется, вцепляясь в Кагами, куда дотянется.  
Кагами нравилось, когда Куроко за него цеплялся — это значило, что ему удалось втянуть Куроко к себе, туда, где совсем-совсем жарко и нет больше ничего, кроме их пытающихся сплавиться воедино тел.  
И вот теперь можно было подминать его под себя и наконец получить возможность потрогать хорошенько — только Кагами уже и самого вело, и на вдумчивое изучение его уже не хватало. Только на жадные, сильные прикосновения, на то, чтобы сжать чужой член и прижать его к своему, или просто дрочить Куроко, забыв про себя — Кагами хватало и так. Он всматривался в искаженное оргазмом лицо, на изогнувшиеся брови, полуприкрытые глаза, припухшие от поцелуев губы, и наслаждался реальностью ощущений — от этого собственное возбуждение зашкаливало, и Кагами хватало просто прижаться ноющим от возбуждения членом к бедру Куроко, чтобы кончить.  
Наверное, он должен был этого стыдиться.  
Вот только в голове билось в ритме сердца ку-ро-ко-те-цу-я — так реально, что вытесняло все остальное, ненужное и глупое.


End file.
